Technically I Never Lied
by cody.rosi
Summary: In a world where ukeriffic Naruto has the hottest piece of ass that every guy in Konoha that is his age and of some importance wants. Naruto has to fight for what he wants even though there are a lot of suiters after him.
1. Separation

Okay, this won't seem similar to another fic until later. Some points are going to be exactly the same because it's based off the same fic with the same title. Only it's in Naruto's POV instead of Sasuke's. Some of the ideas are mine, and mine only, but most of them are from the writer Blackbee. I have full permission to write this story from the writer. Unless they don't like it and then I'll take it down because obviously I was doing something wrong for the original writer to hate it. Hopefully they don't. So here's the first chapter. I'll post whenever I get the chance. Go read the other one too. Its cute and weirdly confusing until you get to the end.

* * *

Naruto was finally on his first S-rank mission and he had started to get drunk. Starting to become totally wasted. Naruto was looking at the walls with pure amazement that the walls started talking to him. There was a monkey on the wall and it was telling him that the secret to becoming Hokage was to pee in the garden. Of which Naruto was going to do. He got outside and relieved himself and a gust of wind blew pollen from the flowers everywhere and Naruto started seeing weird things. The sky started turning different colors. His hands looked like they were growing tree twigs. Suddenly Naruto was passed out and he appeared at the Kyuubi's cage.

"The Sage of Six Paths appeared and told me that there was a important prophecy destined to marry me." Naruto was shouting at the nine-tailed fox. All of a sudden the fox was gone and a young man was in its place. He had spiky red hair and whiskers on his face. The change confused Naruto, and it didn't help that the man was laughing at him. Frustrated Naruto charged to the cage and ripped off the seal. There was a small puff of smoke but Naruto ignored it and charged in the cage and pointed a finger at the man.

"Where is that sneaky fox!" Naruto demanded and the man just smiled and woke up.

His eyes looked around the room and spotted red hair. _That couldn't be… _Naruto thought and when he started to get up the man looked and him and smiled.

"You… Your…" Naruto stammered and pointed at the other man in the room. He heard him sigh and then he stood up.

"Yes. I'm the one from that dream." Kyuubi said, emphasizing on the dream aspect. "You released me last night and I'm stuck in this form."

"Oh no!" Naruto yelled. "What am I going to do? What is the Hokage going to say. Oh no."

"You already said that dobe." Kyuubi said and smiled. His fangs pointed out from beneath his lips and his eyes had a glean in them. "Here's what we're going to do. You've known me for a long time, even if its from me being stuck in your head, but we've been pen-pals for a long time and I decided that I wanted to come to Konoha and live there." Kyuubi devised the plan very well and fast that it surprised Naruto, who only nodded in agreement. "Oh and call me Kuyubi"

"What if I screw up?" Naruto asked looking at the other man who shook his head at the blonde.

"You wont, trust me." Kuyubi said and turned around and started packing Naruto's things.

"It'll take three days for us to get back to Konoha, if you have any questions about the story, bring them up before we get near the gates. Got it?" Kuyubi said and slung the pack on his back and started towards the door.

"Okay," Naruto said and stared at the retreating man. Naruto had to admit that the man was very attractive. His butt fit perfectly in the pants that he was wearing. Naruto blushed and followed after the Kyuubi and his eyes kept drifting back to the foxes butt.

The two of them made their way back to Konoha and Naruto had been caught staring at Kuyubi's butt more than once and every time he would Naruto would blush, look away and Kuyubi would stop so that Naruto would walk in front.

The first day was relatively quiet, other than the ogling. When the two of them set up camp Kuyubi built a fire and the both of them laid down on the ground with a small cover. Naruto looked at Kuyubi for a little bit and then decided that he wanted to be closer to the other male. He scooted closer and right when he got within a inch from him Kuyubi's eyes popped open and they were staring at Naruto. Naruto yelped and rolled back. Naruto huffed and closed his eyes, but before he did he saw the smug look Kuyubi was giving him.

The sun woke Naruto up and he yawned and stretched. He looked around and didn't find the other male. Naruto jumped to his feet and looked around the area with his chakra. He found the other male at the river. Naruto didn't both picking up his stuff but made his way towards where the other male's chakra signature was. Naruto was about to yell and the Kyuubi about not being there when he woke up he stopped when he saw the red head half naked back. The red head was washing and Naruto just stared while he was cleaning himself. Naruto's face was heating up with the thoughts that he was thinking. He blushed harder when the red head stood up and he could see the male's rear end.

Naruto decided that he wanted to get a closer look at the other male and took a step closer, he cringed when he heard a twig snap and the Kyuubi turned towards Naruto, giving him a perfect view of his flaccid cock. Naruto turned a deep red color and Kuyubi looked down and then back at the other boy and smirked. The red head rolled his eyes and turned back to start washing.

"I'm going to join you." Naruto said as he willed his erection to go down. He started stripping and made his way to where the other male was. He went to where his lower body was being covered by the water and started rubbing it against his skin to rid the dirt.

"What's your real name?" Naruto asked suddenly and looked at Kyuubi. "Because I don't think that it's Kyuubi, so it must be something else."

"tch" Kuyubi sneered and rolled his eyes. "When I trust you fully I'll tell you my name."

"But, why!" Naruto whined. "I want to know!"

"Ask something else"

"Did you look like this before?"

"Yes, a long time ago." Kuyubi muttered.

"What's your preference?" Naruto asked.

"Preference?" Kuyubi asked

"Yeah, you know like, guy, girl, both?" Naruto said as his cheeks flushed.

"Oh, you mean sexual preference?" Kuyubi said and smirked at the blond who's blushed deepened. "Depends on my mood."

Naruto looked at him and his glittered. In his head he was thanking the gods and hoping that there might be a chance with this man, even if he was the nine tail fox.

"Do you…" Naruto stammered and looked away but was stopped by a hand forcing him to look back into those shimmering golden eyes.

"Do I what?" Kuyubi asked and released Naruto's face.

"You know…" Naruto blushed. "What is your mood now?" he muttered and Kuyubi smirked at the blond and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. I'll decide eventually." Kuyubi said and took a step back. "I'm done, don't stay out here too long, we need to leave soon and you'll prune." Kuyubi said and Naruto nodded. He watched the other male leave and gather his clothes.

Naruto sighed and started scrubbing his skin. He started thinking about the other male. The force he used to turn his head with. The sheer power was a turn on to Naruto. Everything about the other male was calling to him. He wanted the Kyuubi for himself in every way. Thinking about Kyuubi with different people made his blood boil, even though it was lifetimes ago. He had to change Kyuubi's mind and make him want Naruto. Naruto finished his bath and got up to start drying. He smirked to himself and decided that he was going to walk back to camp carrying his clothes instead of wearing them. He nodded to himself and gathered the clothes and walked back to camp.

Kuyubi was sitting on a fallen over tree and when Naruto came around. The red head still hadn't looked his way until he got to where his sleeping bag was and the red head looked at him and then turned fully around when he saw Naruto in his naked state. Naruto was high fiving himself in his mind when he saw the red creep up on the red head's neck.

"Put some cloths on baka." Kuyubi said and jumped down from the tree, still not looking at Naruto.

"But I want you to see me naked." Naruto said but regretted it when he saw Kuyubi walk off without saying anything. The blond huffed and hurried to get his clothes on and pack up his supplies. He was done in record time and followed suit to where Kuyubi was walking. Naruto stayed a few steps behind so he could at least try to give the red head some space.

"You know. I used to live in a nudist colony. Everyone there was nice and it was peaceful." Kuyubi said to Naruto.


	2. Konoha

Thanks for reading. I appreciate BlackBee for giving me a shout out on the original. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzing inside. I'm glad that people are liking the same story, just different POV and such. Please Review for my sake. Thanks :D

* * *

The day brightened up the two males talked about random pieces of information, anything between Kuyubi's life before being stuck in Naruto and what they were thinking at that second.

Naruto really wanted to be closer to the other male. He hadn't felt anything like this before, not even with Sasuke. Everything Kuyubi said made him want to jump the male. The voice was velvety and husky all at the same time and when Kuyubi would stare at Naruto in the eyes he would blush and look away.

The night came and went and they were going to reach Konoha today and the thought made his stomach churn. He wasn't sure if he could do it all correctly. He wasn't sure whether they would believe the story he told them.

"Lets stop Kuyubi so we can eat." Naruto said and set his pack down and started pulling out some items to make a quick lunch.

"Okay, remember the plan?" Kuyubi said and sat down on a boulder near where Naruto was making food.

"Yeah." Naruto murmured.

"Hey!" Kuyubi yelled and it shocked Naruto. "You'll be fine baka, I'll be there to help." Naruto nodded and looked at the other male and got up and handed him the food. The both of them stared at each other and Naruto started to blush and Kuyubi got up and started walking away with the food.

"Hey fox!" Naruto called out as he was trying to shove everything back in the bag and catch up. It took Naruto fifteen minutes to catch up to the fox and he had run.

"What the hell Kuyubi!" Naruto yelled and twitched when the red head shrugged his shoulders and kept walking toward Konoha.

"That's not an answer you know?" Naruto said matter of fact and wilted when the fox just shrugged his shoulders again.

"Fine." Naruto said, more to himself than anything. "Whatever"

They made it to the outskirts of Konoha in a few hours and they stopped at the gates. Two shinobi came and greeted Naruto and stopped when they saw Kuyubi

"Oi, Naruto, who's your friend?" The first shinobi asked.

"Wasn't this your first solo S rank mission?" The second shinobi asked.

"Yeah, he's a friend from the River Country. He wants to become a leaf ninja like me." Naruto said and beamed at the two shinobi. He heard Kuyubi scoff behind him and he gave the fox a look.

"We'll escort you to the Hokage then" The first shinobi said and darted off. Naruto nodded and looked at Kuyubi who nodded back and they both were off towards where Hokage tower was.

The shinobi the pair were following stopped in front on the Hokage's office and pushed the doors open. Tsunade was sitting with her back to the door looking out of the window and Shizune was talking beside her and when the door was pushed all the way open and Naruto stepped forward the chair turned and the blond woman's eyes went straight past Naruto and stared at Kuyubi.

"Who are you!" Tsunade yelled "And why is there a stranger in this office!" She darted her eyes towards the shinobi that were behind Kuyubi and Naruto.

"My name is Kuyubi Sunadori" Kuyubi said stepping in front of Naruto. "I have come from the River Country. Naruto and I have been friends for years since we both were in the academy, obviously different ones but still taking it at the same time."

Naruto watched the Kuyubi as he talked. He talked about how the both of them became pen pal's first and then they met on a mission when his team went through the River Country and of how he wanted to leave the River Country because of the more possibilities he had as a shinobi in the Leaf Village.

Kuyubi never waivered and stared directly at Tsunade and it made Naruto a little jealous. Why couldn't Kuyubi stare at him all the time? Naruto quit paying attention to Kuyubi talking and gazed at the other male's posture and his physical appearance. He wasn't aware that Kuyubi had stopped talking and Tsunade and Kuyubi were both staring at him. He shook his head and looked at Tsunade.

"I'm sorry?" Naruto muttered out, a blush creeping on his face.

"Pay attention next time baka." Kuyubi said and rolled his eyes.

"I was asking where you planned on having him stay while he was in Konoha." Tsunade said.

"He, uh, can live with me." Naruto said and looked away to the other side of the room.

"In a one bedroom apartment?" Tsunade asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice. Damn, Naruto thought, he was dumb enough not to think about that.

"Naruto was telling me that he has a couch that isn't being occupied, so I was thinking of using that until we find better arrangements, if that's okay with Naruto?" Kuyubi said, saving Naruto from having to create an excuse.

"That's… That's fine with me." Naruto muttered and looked at Kuyubi and then Tsunade. Tsunade was nodding her head and tapping her chin with her finger as though she was thinking.

"You have training tomorrow with Naruto and his team." Tsunade said. "Welcome to team 7 Kuyubi Sunadori. Now off the both of you, and Naruto, don't forget to turn in your report to me by tomorrow at sundown!"

Kuyubi and Naruto looked at each other and Naruto nodded at the Hokage and then the both of them walked out and headed towards Naruto's apartment.

The pair walked in silence and when they neared Naruto's apartment Naruto stopped at sighed. He looked at Kuyubi and when Kuyubi realized that Naruto wasn't following he stopped and turned back.

"Kuyubi I…" Naruto started

"NARUTO!" someone yelled and Naruto noticed that Kuyubi tensed and clenched his hands. "Dobe! Your back!" Sasuke yelled and walked up to the two males. Naruto smiled and waved at the other male.

"Yep! It was easy!" Naruto said, his head was reeling, he wanted so bad to apologize to Kuyubi and tell him Naruto could pay for him to stay somewhere else if it would make it awkward but then Sasuke had to come and ruin it for him. He could feel the tension in the air when Sasuke sized up Kuyubi.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked flicking his thumb towards Kuyubi. Kuyubi twitched and Naruto could feel the anger rolling off the other male.

"Oh him?!" Naruto laughed. "This is my friend Kuyubi. He's from the River Country. Sasuke, meet Kuyubi, our new team member." Naruto said trying to break the tension even though he knew it wasn't going to be easy. Kuyubi begrudgingly held out his hand for Sasuke to grab it and when the other male took his hand they shook and Kuyubi shoved his hand into his pocket and turned around and started walking away.

"Kuyubi!" Naruto called after. His heart sank. He really wanted to talk to Kuyubi but now he was left alone with Sasuke and he didn't want that.

"Who needs him" Sasuke scoffed. "Tell me more about your mission."

Naruto nodded and started walking towards his apartment while telling Sasuke about the mission. He didn't really feel like he was happy but he knew that he had to at least pretend that he was for Sasuke's sake. Naruto was always the one who was always happy no matter what, and he had an image to keep. Before they knew it they were standing outside of Naruto's apartment.

"Well. I'll be going now. You should be too, we got a lot of training to do tomorrow especially if we're going to bring Kuyubi up to speed." Naruto said and smiled at the dark haired male.

"Oh. Okay." Sasuke said and rubbed the back of his head. Naruto felt awkward so he walked into the building leaving Sasuke outside.

Naruto rolled his eyes because Sasuke had made him lose precious time with Kuyubi and had made him walk off. Naruto sighed and walked toward his apartment and stopped when he reached his. He pulled out his keys and opened the door, closing it behind him but not locking it just in case Kuyubi decided to show up. He looked up and saw Kuyubi standing in the small kitchen next to the stove heating up some water. Kuyubi glanced at Naruto and then back at the water.

"Oi! Kuyubi, you could've waited!" Naruto said and set his pack on the floor near the door and took off his shoes.

"That Uchiha give's me a weird vibe." Kuyubi said and shuddered. "The way he looks at you gives me the image of a wolf attacking a rabbit. I would advise you of not being with him alone."

"Are you serious?" Naruto said. He was slightly aggravated. "Are you jealous?!" Kuyubi rolled his eyes and pulled the pot off of the stove and poured the water into two cups of ramen.

"Of course not baka. I was just making an observation and giving you my input. If you don't want it just let me know." Kuyubi said and turned towards the blond and handed him one of the cups and a pair of chopsticks.

"You know I'll listen to everything that you tell me, Kyuu." Naruto muttered and started eating the ramen.

"So where do you want me to sleep?" Kuyubi asked before digging into the ramen.

"With me of course." Naruto said and watched the redness creep up Kuyubi's neck and cover his face.


End file.
